scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood of the Kraken
About us The brotherhood of the Kraken is a collective of Pirates, assassins, ex slaves and all sorts of people who stand under the banner of the Kraken. We follow no King or country and are free men and women who have each joined the brotherhood for our own reasons. We have a code we live by (mostly) and we have a motto that drives many of our endeavours “live each day richer than the one before” whether that be in geld, knowledge, or brotherhood. Brief History The Brotherhood of the Kraken were originally a loose group of assassins and pirates hailing from the Kraken Reach Isles, united in worship of a Infernal Giant Squid, known only as the Kraken. The faction grew, as the Kraken's power did, its priests suddenly capable of healing, and of bestowing gifts (or mutations) on the faithful. One of the Kraken's primary tenants was each person must be true to themselves and their nature and being forced to act in a away they went against your nature was a horrendous crime. This bought the Brotherhood into direct conflict with Slavers, as the Brotherhood's pirates would chose to attack any slave carrying vessel over any other ship, regardless of loot. This lead to many of the free slaves choosing to join the growing faction, gradually forming it into a wild mix of cultures, races and religions. Where once it was a religious based group, now we stand as a faction dedicated to personal freedom and getting rich. Many Branches of the Kraken exist, one of which being those you will meet in the Guardian Vale, and whilst our High Captains are not worshippers of the Kraken it still has influence through our deep priest and priestesses. Our small branch is a mix of Krakiid, ex slaves, and people whose paths simply led them to the brotherhood. What we are * We accept any race and are very diverse, Elementari, Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Shifters live pretty happily alongside each other, most of the time. * Not afraid to speak our minds and put forward our own independence and individuality. * We rescue slaves and take a firm stand against any form of Slavery. * We are mercenaries, and will fight for whoever pays most, also acting as guards occasionally or delivering messages. * Lovers of Shenanigans, whilst this has come back to bite us in the past there's nothing more tempting than causing a little bit of trouble, mostly harmless. * Mostly sailors, many have spent most of their lives at sea, however we have come to the weft in search of treasures and geld. * A family, for many of the brotherhood we see each other as brothers and sisters, whilst not in blood, we are bound together by the Kraken. What we are not * slavers- it goes directly against the will or the Kraken and our code * A cult- (I know only a cultist would say that), however there is a cult of the Kraken and some members have had connections but we do not answer to them in any way. * Worshippers of the Kraken- The Kraken is merely our patron, whilst some members are blessed by the huge Squid and we have priests and priestesses among our number the majority do not worship any god and some follow others such as N’ray and N’rord or Rillien. * Just rogues- among our number are healers, mages, warriors and even a bard or two, we welcome any skill set with open arms. * Ruinous or evil- whilst we have been involved in some dodgy affairs and spend a lot of time with Shadow, it is merely for the geld, we are purely neutral and will go with the highest bidder. * Con artists- if you make a deal with us we will keep it, we may be seen as thieves and such, but we have some honour and will keep a deal unless it pushes us to break our code Appearance Most of our members dress in the Style of the Kraken reach isles (pirates of the Carribean/ black sails style etc) even though most don’t even originate from there. Many of us wear some form of Tricon and a coat. However, others choose to dress in their own style. Our clothes tend to be a combination of styles from our homelands and the isles, Malkior has a Lo’Quai influence, Neyrin wears Elven dresses occasionally and Bunter and Kuro have some peices of Murethi clothing. We mostly carry a pendant with an image of the Kraken on it which is our one true linking piece of clothing, in the split some members broke theirs. We consider ourselves to be by far the most fashionable faction in the weft, and the whole world, and some members tend to be rather obsessed about how they look (not pointing any fingers). However, we all try to keep our clothing practical and easy to fight or sail in. The priesthood The brotherhood has a few healers of the Kraken, but only those who have drowned and survived it by the Kraken's mercy may take the title of priest, and it is entirely up to the Kraken who survives the process. those who gain the ability to heal through the Kraken often grow mutations and tentacles. Current Members: Malkior Flameborn - High Captain Captain J Bunter - High Captain Kurokuma Sayanashi - High Captain/Priest Neyrin Dove - High Captain/Priestess Nadine Silver - Priestess Állar Yuri Kezimir Daedhro Saylin Fish-witch Cormac MacAdden Baeus Konohhric Noname Rose Vaugn Per Gunnar Idriksen Cataclysm Red Boot Togen Seitheach Desceased members: Deep Priest Edward D'eath High Captain and Code keeper Kori Ryudon Rumors Surrounding the Brotherhood and The Kraken * The Kraken is actually a greater demon or corrupted Elementari * The Kraken is N’rord * The Kraken is just a big squid * The Kraken is ruinous * All members of the brotherhood worship the Kraken * The brotherhood of the Kraken is part of the cult * The brotherhood also have a wedding business, providing the priest, music and security * They split because of Ydaket * They split because of an argument between Neyrin and Bunter * They never actually split * They are all shifter Influences The golden age of sail, Pirates in fiction, but also Highwaymen, The Romani people, Voodoo, and within the Kraken worshipers, Lovecraftian horror and the Old ones.Category:Factions